


Love, Happy, Reunion

by umbreonblue



Category: RobiHachi (Anime), 美男高校地球防衛部HAPPY KISS! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Happy Kiss!, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Getting along, High School Reunion, Kyoutarou being Kyoutarou, Male Friendship, Napping, Nicknames, Onsen, Revelations, Theatre, antics, time skip, young meet old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Binan High School Reunion! The Defense Clubs and Conquest Clubs from past and future meet!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Love, Happy, Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time, my magical boys!

It was finally time for the Binan High School Reunion!

As such, a group of university students happily approached the school, feeling nostalgic.

This group split up into three, going their separate ways for now.

Among this group, a blonde with red eyes lead the way to their old club room.

On the door was the name: Earth Defense Club (lol)

"Let's go in! It's been a while!" the blonde cheers.

"Oi! Yumoto! You shouldn't just barge in like that!" someone with dark blue hair, brown eyes and glasses scolds like a mom.

"You think there's anyone in there then, Io?" a pink-haired man with brown eyes asks his best friend.

"Not likely…but the possibility isn't zero, Ryuu," replies a green-haired man with grey eyes.

"Can we go in already?" Yawns a dirty blonde man with blue eyes.

Then the door surprisingly opens for them, revealing a student with bright orange hair and olive eyes.

"Um…can we help you?" the student asks.

"Are you a member of the Earth Defense Club?" the blonde asks.

"Yeah…" he nods.

"Can we come in then? We're you're seniors in the club," the man with glasses asks.

Nodding, the student quickly let them in.

As soon as they were let inside though…

They see a blonde student with brown eyes sipping tea while a lilac haired student was asleep at the desk.

Those two weren't even bothered by the fact that there was an argument between a student with pink hair and rose-red eyes, and a student with emerald hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

As for what they were arguing about…

"I told you, there were previous club members! They'll come here!" the pink-haired student states.

"No. I told you, this club is just a prank! They won't come!" the emerald haired student argues.

"They will!"

"Will not!"

"Will!"

"Not!"

The senior club members sweat-drop, not willing to say anything since, 'Well…we thought that at first too, so…'

It takes a minute before the orange-haired student yells, "Stop fighting! We have guests!"

The two stop, as the blonde student looks up while the lilac haired student's still asleep.

"They're really here! Told you so!" the pink-haired student brags.

"…Fine. You win this time," the emerald haired student clicks his tongue, "Welcome, seniors."

"I'm Yumoto Hakone! Nice to meet you!" the blonde with red eyes smiles cheerily.

"Ryuu Zao. It's nice to meet you. Still can't believe this club still exists though," the pink-haired man with brown eyes smirks.

"Io Naruko. If you have any interest in the stock market, I'm your guy," the green-haired man with grey eyes lightly smiles.

"I'm En Yufuin. Nice to meet you," the dirty blonde says, still a bit sleepy.

"Sorry about En-chan! I'm Atsushi Kinugawa," the blue-haired man with glasses bows politely.

"It's no problem really… I get that a lot from Kyoutarou. I'm Ryouma Kirishima, nice to meet you," the orange student introduces himself.

"Nanao Wakura. Nice to meet you, seniors," the blonde student smiles.

"I'm Ichiro Dougo! Nice to meet you!" the pink-haired student smiles with enough energy as Yumoto.

"I'm Taishi Manza. It's nice to meet you," the emerald haired student bows politely.

As for the lilac haired student…still asleep.

"Hey! Kyoutarou? Wake up!" Ryouma shakes his shoulder.

"Mm?" he yawns as he finally wakes up, revealing his red eyes, "Kyoutarou Shuzenji. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Student Council room…

A silver-haired man with green eyes, a pale pink-haired man with blue eyes, and a dark green-haired man with crimson eyes and earrings were standing in the room as their successors greeted them.

Those successors being a dark-haired student with rose eyes, a blonde student with blue eyes, and a pink-haired student with green eyes.

"Welcome, seniors. I'm the current Student Council President, Ata Ibusuki," the black-haired student bows.

"Taiju Unazuki, the Vice President," the blonde student smiles.

"Maasa Shirahone, Secretary," the pink-haired student smiles cutely.

"Enough with the formalities. We're just here to visit and be nostalgic. I'm Kinshiro Kusatsu," the silver-haired man smiles.

"Akoya Gero. Nice to meet you," the pink-haired man smiles.

"I'm Ibushi Arima. I've seen that not much has changed," the green-haired man smiles and bows like a butler.

"How are holding up as the Student Council President? I hope it's not too much?" Kinshiro asks.

"It was a bit rough at first but…" Ata looks at his friends, "I had some help from my friends."

"That's good to hear," Kinshiro smiles.

As they chat, Maasa hands over some sweets to eat.

"These are good! You must give me the recipe!" Akoya yells.

"Maybe~ if you convince me~," Maasa teases.

"Another of Maasa's 'Fatten Up, You Pigs' Festival?" Taiju asks.

"Oh. We had something similar back then too, didn't we, Akoya?" Ibushi smiles.

Maasa and Akoya just stare in silence. 'You too huh…' They just exchange recipes and eat sweets after that.

"Geez…my kids are troublesome but…worth it," Taiju smiles.

"Kids huh…" Ibushi smiles as he watches the others chat. Then, Taiju stops something.

"Ah. A snail."

Ibushi instantly recoils in fear, "Eh?!"

Laughing, Taiju just picks up the little thing by the shell and…proceeds to torment Ibushi with it.

"No…don't come any closer!" Ibushi runs to a corner of the room, cowering in fear, "NO!"

As this was going on, Ata and Kinshiro found that they have a lot in common. Misunderstanding their childhood friends, for example.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Defense Club…

En and Kyoutarou were talking about the best napping spots on campus while Atsushi and Ryouma watched. The others were having tea, eating snacks, and chatting.

"I'm surprised they get along so well," Ryouma comments.

"Me too… But I guess that they're alike, especially if it comes to napping," Atsushi smiles.

"I can see that," Ryouma laughs.

Then… "Eh? Where'd they go?" Ichiro and Yumoto yell.

Turning to look, they did just upped and vanished from the room.

Sighing, the previous Defense Club members shake their heads.

"En-chan's probably shown Kyoutarou-kun the roof. It's his favorite place to nap," Atsushi explains.

When they all look out the window, they see En and Kyoutarou napping side by side, a few birds landing on top of Kyoutarou's head and a stray cat in En's lap.

"Huh…" they look in awe.

"Does this happen often?" Io asks, referring to Kyoutarou-kun and the animals.

"Ah. Hai. Animals just seem to like him," answers Ryouma.

Then they try to get those two back inside.

"Oi! Kyoutarou, come back inside!" Ryouma yells.

"En-chan!"

Groaning, the two napping buddies wake up, the birds and stray cat taking off. En slowly gets back inside while Nanao helps Kyoutarou in.

"You're so troublesome, my sleepy kid," Nanao comments.

"Kid?" Ryuu asks.

"Yeah. The club members are my kids," Nanao smiles as he sits Kyoutarou down in a chair.

"Haa…"

"Ne ne!" Ichiro gets excited, "What did you do in this club anyway?"

"Yeah. I've been wondering that too? What exactly did you guys do?" Taishi asks.

"Well…what did you think we did? We defended the Earth!" Yumoto proudly answers.

"We've had this conversation a long time ago…" Ryouma sweat-drops.

"I remember that Kyoutarou-kun said that long ago...or perhaps not so long ago, there were aliens who were trying to destroy Earth. But others rose up to prevent them, and this is where they organized. They called themselves the Earth Defense Club," Nanao taps his chin.

"He was making it up though... He just thought it would be neat if it was true," Taishi states, pushing up his glasses.

En sighs, and Yumoto beams excitedly while Atsushi, Io, and Ryuu facepalm.

"Uh…what?" Ichiro asks in response to their seniors' strange behavior.

"It's actually true!" Yumoto declares.

"EH?!"

Kyoutarou smiles with his eyes closed, 'I was right…'

"No way!" Ichiro yells, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah!" Yumoto shows them the Loveracelet that's still on his wrist even to this day. The Magic Knights find that it's very similar to their own.

"To explain in detail, we were coerced into becoming the Battle Lovers," Io explains.

"By Wombat, a pink alien resembling a wombat," Ryuu sighs.

"We had to defend the Earth for an intergalactic reality TV show. Its name was "Can I Destroy the Earth?" or CIDE for short," Atsushi shakes his head.

"It was real too," En sighs, "And we had to fight the Conquest Club."

"Aka the Student Council," Yumoto finishes, "Oh! And inter-galactic idol twins, the VEPPer aka the Beppu Brothers."

"That…" Ichiro starts.

"Sound a lot like our situation, honestly," Taishi finishes.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yumoto asks.

"We were also coerced into being Magic Knights of Happy Kiss by a magic otter named Karls," Ryouma explains.

"His goal is to rule with happiness," Taishi sighs.

"And we had to fight his brother, a blue fennec fox named Furanui and his Magic Knights of Edelstein aka our Student Council," Ichiro nods.

'Ah…you guys too huh…' the seniors think.

* * *

A few minutes ago…in the Student Council room…

"Where did you get that ring?" Ata asks.

"Oh, this?" Kinshiro looks at the Caerula Adamas ring on his finger, "It was a gift."

Then they hear the noise from next door.

"Who's making such a racket?" Ata asks, frowning and a bit annoyed.

The noise was the perfect cover for torturing Ibushi with a snail, so Taiju wasn't complaining.

"You don't know?" Kinshiro smirks, "The Student Council room is right next door to the Earth Defense Club room."

Ata stares in surprise as Kinshiro goes to the door.

* * *

Now…in the Earth Defense Club…

Someone opens the door to the next room, which was the Student Council room.

"You're very noisy today, Earth Defense Club and At-chan," Kinshiro smirks.

"Kin-chan…" Atsushi smiles.

"Hi, Conquest Club!" Yumoto waves.

"Conquest Club?"

"We used to be called Caerula Adamas, to be specific," Ibushi smiles sheepishly, having had a perfect excuse to escape from the snail and Taiju…for now.

"Us too actually. We're called Edelstein," Taiju smiles, "What a scary coincidence."

"Scary indeed," Ibushi nods.

Then Kinshiro introduces the previous Earth Defense Club, the Battle Lovers.

After introductions were over, they all talked and chatted, getting along.

* * *

Then, the concert the school arranged was about to start.

As they headed there together, Yumoto asks with stars in his eyes, "Where's your magic otter and magic fox? I wanna cuddle them!"

"…Probably at home, in Honyala Land," Taishi answers, "And yes, that's a real place. We've been there before."

"Aw~! Oh well!" Yumoto shrugs.

"Now that I think about it…what _**is**_ Wombat doing these days?" Io asks.

"Oh, that! I got a postcard from him recently!" Yumoto remembers, "Apparently, he's made a whole hot spring planet called Haccone. Of course, spelt differently for copyright reasons."

"Oh…"

* * *

They were near the stage when it was announced that the VEPPer, the Beppu twins were here to perform as a surprise.

"We are…! The VEPPer!" the twin idols with light blue hair and pink eyes yelled, the crowd going crazy over them.

* * *

After the concert was over, they all went to the hot spring.

"Oh. Here," Yumoto gave them all tickets, "Coupons for Kurotamayu Bath. My family owns it."

"Ah!" Kyoutarou suddenly yells, startling the others.

"What is it, Kyoutarou?" Ryouma asks since this is unlike his friend.

"You're the one who gave us those coupons when we were kids," Kyoutarou states.

"He is?!" Ata and Ryouma are surprised.

"Yeah…I'm sure of it," Kyoutarou nods.

"Now that you mention it…" Yumoto tries to remember before exclaiming, "Yeah! I did!"

The Battle Lovers facepalm as they also vaguely remember that day too.

* * *

When they arrive at the Kurotamayu, they do as they usually do at the onsen, although…it's pretty much at full capacity.

Sighing as they go in the water, they all relax.

Kyoutarou and En were next to each other, talking as Atsushi and Ryouma watch from the side. For Ryouma's part, it's mostly to make sure Kyoutarou doesn't fall asleep in the bath ( _ **again**_ ) and drown.

"Is this a coincidence or fate, I wonder?" Kyoutarou asks.

"I know what you mean… but I believe we as humans control our own fate," En replies.

"Still…getting to meet all of you…I don't regret it," Kyoutarou smiles.

En smiles too, "Me neither…"

Then he notices that Kyoutarou fell into the water, "Oi!" He quickly pulls him up.

"Hm? Did I fall asleep in the bath again?" Kyoutarou blinks.

Of course, that startled everyone.

Sighing in relief, En wraps an arm around Kyoutarou's shoulders to prevent him from slipping into the water again.

Kyoutarou just obediently rests his head on En's shoulder.

"You want manju and fruit milk after?" En asks.

"Mm…" Kyoutarou answers before falling asleep again.

"Does this happen often?" Atsushi asks.

The Magic Knights all say, "Yes."

Ryouma sighs, "Unfortunately…"

"Kyoutarou-kun…is worse than Yufuin, I see…" Kinshiro sweat-drops.

Ata could only helplessly nod, "Yeah…"

* * *

After finishing their bath, En ends up carrying Kyoutarou out with him, not wanting him to slip and bump his head.

After getting changed, Ryouma bows to En, "Thank you, Yufuin-san."

"…it's no problem," En says as he and Kyoutarou eat manju and drink fruit milk.

As soon as they finish though…

"Chiro, Tai-Tai, Ryou-chin, Ata, Ju, Nao, Maa," Kyoutarou calls all of his friends by their nicknames, "Let's go home?"

All of the Magic Knights, especially the Student Council, blink at the nicknames before smiling, "Yeah!"

They wave goodbye to their seniors.

"Maybe we can meet up in Kurotamayu again sometime?" Ichiro asks.

"Yeah! You're all welcome!" Yumoto smiles, "And use the coupons!"

They all went their separate ways with the promise of meeting again in the future.

* * *

In the movie theatre…

SPECIAL MESSAGE: LOVE is…

Ryuu: "Girls!"

Io: "Money!"

Atsushi: "Friendship!"

En: "Freedom!"

Yumoto: "Love!"

Akoya: "Beauty!"

Ibushi: "I'm not sure."

Kinshiro: "For Binan High School to remain Binan High School!"

AND

Magic Knights: "Do What Makes You HAPPY!"

"That was a good movie!" a light pink-haired man with green eyes yells.

"Yeah…still, I had no idea CIDE even existed! Nor magic!" a redhead old man with blue eyes and an earring sighs.

"Yeah right! It's a true story, Robby!" a rabbit robot dubbed Ikku complains at the redhead.

"You at least paid, Hatchi…" Robby smiles at the pink-haired man.

"Well… it was a special screening, and I was curious about how Haccone came to be in the place…so I guess it was worth it," Hatchi smiles.

"Let's go home?" Ikku asks.

"Yeah. I'm as tired as Kyoutarou and En," Robby stretches himself.

"C'mon, old man. I'll walk with you," Hatchi offers Robby his hand.

"M'not an old man…but sure," Robby mutters under his breath before accepting.

They all walk out of the theatre, happy and full of love.

* * *

Omake:

Of course…

Yumoto did find Karls and Furanui and cuddled them so hard, they thought they would be cuddled to death. Luckily, they escaped the cuddle monster with their lives.


End file.
